Not Everything is Pain
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: -Chapter 1- Ahora solo queda sufrir el remordimiento por la muerte. Sufrir en silencio como ya esta acostumbrado...Sin imaginar que alguien puede rescatarlo de las tinieblas. RR plz n.n
1. Capitulo Uno

**Not Everything Is Pain**

**By: Kris**

Dulce brisa de comienzos de primavera. Acaricias mi faz y borras de ella todo resto de lagrimas y dolor.

Pero solo las borras de mi cara…Por que de mi corazon nada las borrare.

Y aun sigo maldiciendo al destino en el abismo de la desesperación. Mi vida…No es vida. Es condena el seguir viviendo tan solo…tan desamparado.

¿Amigos?

Yo no tengo amigos…No amigos que abarquen totalmente la palabra. O por lo menos, no mi concepto de amigos.

Por que mis amigos…No son amigos. Son hermanos.

Pero ni siquiera por ellos vale la pena el sufrir cada dia al despertar…¿O si?

_I wish_

_All things you touch and see…_

'Yo deseo todas las cosas que tocas y ves'

¿Mentira?

No, no lo es. Una gran herida en mi corazon se abre cuando te veo asi. Tan abandonado, tan perdido.

Se que quieres llorar. Se que hablas en la oscuridad. Yo se todo de ti…y tu muy poco de mi.

No me notas. No me ves. No me hablas. Es como si de pronto negaras mi existencia. Como si rechazaras que existo, que camino, que respiro.

Aun que aun no obtengo el porque en respuesta…

_Hate._

_I had live hating all_

'Odio. Yo he vivido odiando todo'

¿Verdad?

Lo es.

Siempre he querido vivir buscando un chivo expiatorio para todo lo que me ocurre. Negando a odiarlo. Quiero encontrar otra excusa…

¡Pero que le pasa a ese! ¡No ha dejado de mirarme!

-¡Oye Kon! ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?-

Ray se sobresalto ante el grito de Kai, al igual que Max y Takao

-No hagas caso-le recomendó Takao al joven chino-Ya sabes que esta de mal humor..-

Pese a la advertencia del dueño de Dragoon, Ray respondi

-Solo me estaba preguntando que ibas a hacer-se encogió de hombros Ray-Quedarte hay parado o tener una beybattle-

-Lo que haga, o deje de hacer-respondió furioso Kai-No es asunto tuyo-

Y dándose media vuelta, Hiwatari desapareció de vista.

Me odia. Estoy seguro. Le repugno. Le doy asco. No soy nadie para el… ¿Entonces, por que vivir?

El fue mi rayo de esperanza. El fue, es y será mi todo y mi amor. 

Años de antaño podrán pasar. Árboles caerán, hombres fuertes serán derrotados. Las naciones se vendrán abajo. Pero… ¿Qué temer si el ya no estará junto?

¿Dejare acaso mi espíritu errante en busca de su amor imposible?..

…No lo se.

-¿No vas a comer?-le pregunto Max preocupado, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad

-No tengo mucha hambre-le respondió Kon

-Uhm…ese si es un problema-rió Max-¡Pensaba entrenar contigo! Pero ahora lo mas seguro es que te desmayes durante una Beybattle-

-No seas tonto, Max-tercio Kenny-Nadie se desmaya por no haber comido-

-Creo que esta en mi deber contradecirle, Jefe-dijo Takao, imitando una voz respetuosa-Muchas personas lo hacen-

-¿Y tu como sabes de eso?-le pregunto Kenny

-La gastronomía es lo único en lo que Takao es bueno-

Una voz profunda y burlona apareció tras ellos. Su líder acudía a la cena.

Kai tomo asiento entre Max y Kenny

-Muy gracioso-dijo Takao, fastidiándose-Si existiera la materia de amargura, diria que eres el cerebrito de la clase-

-Y si existiera la de Sin cerebro, entonces te envidiare en calificación-fue la respuesta de Hiwatari

-¿Ya van a comenzar?-pregunto Max-¿No podriamos cenar aunque fuese una noche en paz?-

-Preguntales a ellos-respondio Kenny

Max suspiro. _Eso ya significa un 'no' por respuesta._

¡Brisa! ¡El viento calmado tan aclamado por la gente! ¡Estas hay cuando rio, cuando lloro, cuando camino, cuando respiro, cuando miento, cuando caigo, cuando vivo…!

Inclusive, cuando sufro…Como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Y no solo ahora. Siempre. A cada momento, minuto, segundo…

-¿Kai?-

Y aquí vienes tu de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Has cambiado tu cerebro con el de Takao? 

-Hmpf!-fue la unica respuesta que quise darte

-Kai…no quiero molestarte…pero…necesito…-El chino suspiro-Necesito decirte…_algo-_

Bufe. ¿Algo, a mi? Nulas han sido nuestras conversaciones. O hasta ahora, en medio del campeonato mundial, ¿vienes a reclamarme lo que te dije cuando Kevin te extrajo a Drigger? 

-Hmpf… ¿Qué?-me digne a decirte

Abriste tu boca pero no hubo palabras.

-¿Ray?-te pregunte enfadado

-Yo…yo…-

Una gota cayo, y callo tu boca tambien

La tormenta habia empezado

-Sera mejor que entremos-dijiste, olvidandote completo de lo que dijiste tenias que decirme

dije nada. Camine a tu lado y entre. Aun que quizas me hubiera gustado retenerme al escuchar tus ultimas palabras en el que tu hubieras querdido fuese un susurro inaudible

-Se que te doy asco…Ojala y entiendas algun dia que te amo-

Me detuve. Voltee, y me miraste, aun que no sospechabas que ya me habia enterado de tu secreto.

-¿Entramos?- me preguntaste.

Asenti.

Max estaba tirado sobre la cama. Movia sus pies un poco, como intenando calmar algun extraño dolor.

-¿Max?-pregunto Ray

La respuesta del rubio fue disparar su blade a cualquier direccion, la cual fue los ojos del ruso.

Kai grito como nunca en su vida, retrocedió y se pego con la pared. Ray se acerco enseguida, preocupado.

-¿Kai? ¡¿Kai?!-pregunto con desesperación

Kai se siguió quejando por una hora mas, hasta que Ray consiguió su tranquilidad y que durmiera.

Después, se acerco a Max.

-¿Por qué hisiste eso?-pregunto enfadado

Pero Max no respondio. De hecho…jamas lo haria.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Max?-volvio a preguntar Ray, pero un poco mas temeroso ante no escuchar respuesta del rubio

Max no se movio. No hablo. Y Ray, con amargura, penso que ni siquiera respiraba.

Ray se voltio rapidamente a Kai

-¡¡¡KAI!!-grito desesperado

Pero Kai tampoco respondi

Se desespero, movió sus manos con impotencia…Pero… ¡Kai no podía estar muerto! 

Callo. Escucho una leve y agitada respiración que indudablemente provenia de Kai.

Suspiro aliviado… ¿Pero y Max?

De pronto recordo al rubio y grito su nombre, agitandolo. No habia respuestas

La puerta se abrio

-¿Qué tienes Ray? ¡Tus gritos han de escucharse por todo el hotel!-se burlo Kinomiya

-¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO, TAKAO! ¡KAI Y MAX ESTAN MAL, TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLOS A UN HOSPITAL!-

La reaccion de Takao no fue instantánea.  Tardo unos instantes en reaccionar, mientras que Ray lo miraba con exesperacion

-Tu carga a Kai…yo llevo a Max-

Y asi lo hicieron. 

Bajaron a toda prisa hasta el recibidor, y al momento de salir del elevador, hubo un obstáculo. Ray habia chocado con alguien

-¡Ah! ¡Fijate…!-

Robert Jurgen paro en seco su queja al ver a Ray y un inconsciente Hiwatari en el suelo, y después poso su vista  en Kinomiya y un inconsciente Mizuhara

-¿Qué diablos…?-dijo Jhoony, atrás de Robert, mientras el tambien se fijaba en aquellos detalles

-¡No tenemos tiempo!-dijo Ray, intentando levantarse, pero con el cuerpo inerte de Kai encima era casi imposible

-¡Ya nos dimos cuenta!-dijo Oliver, que levanto unos momentos lo mas que pudo a Kai para que Ray se levantara

Ray así lo hizo, agradeció la ayuda de Oliver y se disponía a volver a correr

-¡Espera! A si tardaras mas-escucho que decía Robert-Déjanos ayudarte. Jhoony, toma a Hiwatari…Oh, no, espera, hazlo tu Enrique. Tu muy capaz y lo destrozas-dijo sin reír aunque Giancarlo estuvo apunto de hacerlo al tomar el cuerpo del líder de los Blade Breakers- Jhoony, toma a Max. Oliver, ve y di que preparen el auto ahora.-

Así lo hicieron, rapida y cautelosamente.

No habia noticias aun. No sabian que pasaba.

Al cabo de unas horas tras haber llegado al hospital, Ray, Takao, Los Majestics, y los All Starz que habian sido llamados para comunicar el estado de Max se desesperaban a cada momento.

-¿Cómo diablos fue?-pregunto Michael a Ray en cuanto llego

-¡No se! Kai y yo entramos al cuarto, Max estaba tumbado en la cama, movia los pies como si algo le doliera, solto el blade que golpeo a Kai, luego le prgeunte por que lo hizo… ¡Pero no me respondio!-solto Ray desesperado y apunto de llorar

Judy lo escucho con un nudo en la garganta. No queria creerlo…

Por fin un doctor aparecio para dar el diagnostico

-¿Qué paso?-fue lo unico que Takao pudo decir

-El señor Hiwatari presento problemas oculares que esperemos se repongan pronto…-comenzo el medico

-¿Y Max?-pregunto Oliver

Un suspiro provoco que todos comenzaran a imaginarse la cruda realidad

-El señor Mizuhara…esta muerto-

Todos en esa sala sintieron una punzada al corazon. Judy no se movio, aun cuando todas sus miradas se fijaron en ella. No dijo nada. No lloro. Solo estaba hay parada

-No hay nada que justifique su muerte-dijo el doctor-No hay nada que pueda matar asi a un niño de 10 años… No fue asesinado. No estaba enfermo. De perfecta salud…Pero muerto-penso en voz alta el medico

_Muerto._

La noticia de la muerte de uno de los integrantes del equipo que paso a las finales no se hizo esperar. La mayoria de los equipos se pasearon por donde los Blade Breakers se hospedaban para dar sus condolencias.

Takao, Kenny y Ray se los agradecian. _Pero nada haria que Max volviera a vivir._

Kai aun no habia salido del hospital. Ray sospecho que al decirle la noticia de la muerte de Max solo lo habian dañado mas, puesto que Hiwatari habia visto siempre a Mizuhara como un hermano menor.

****

-Muerto…-se recordo Kai a si mismo, después de que Ray salio del cuarto-Muerto… Asi como yo todo este tiempo. _Pero yo aun sigo aquí. _¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué a quien no merece morir, muere?-

Kai recordo su ultimo momento con Max…

* Flash Back *

Kai estaba sentado en su cama, enfrente de Max, quien veia animadamente la TV.

-Eso solo estrofea tu cerebro-dijo Kai a regañadientes, después de ver el programa que Max estaba viendo- Los Power Rangers no son mas que pura basura que utilizan las empresas para engañar a los niños y vender mas…-

-Yo aun soy un niño-le dijo Max, inocentemente- Tengo 10 años. Asi como Kenny y Tyson. Que tu y Ray tengan 12 es otra cosa-

Kai lo miro severo

-Aun asi, apaga esa cosa y duerme o entrena-le dijo

Sus miradas se conectaron. Sus ojos se vieron directamente.

Kai sintio que Mizuhara jugaba con su mirada. Esa mirada tan tierna, tan llena de vida…Tan de Max.

Cuando el estaba apunto de suavizarse, vio claramente como Max se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos fuertemente. _Sentia que su cabeza estallaba._

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto de pronto Kai

-Si…-dijo Max, recostándose-Creo que debo dormir-

Y se acostó en la cama, mientras Kai asentía y salía al balcón del cuarto a tomar un poco de aire.

* Flash Back End *

Había sido duro con el. _Sin imaginarse que eran uno de sus últimos momentos._

_Justo después de mirarlo a los ojos…_

_Que ahora estaban vendados._

_****_

Kai asistio al funeral de Max. Con los ojos vendados, y guiado por Ray y Oliver. 

Sus vendajes se mojaron. Agradecio traerlos, para que asi nadie lo observara llorar. Sufrir. Desboronarse…

Era ironico. Demasiado.

Max. Siempre tan alegre, tan feliz. Pareciera que nadie ni nada pudiera desanimarlo. Y mirar el daño que provocaba su perdida, mirar a todos tan desconosolados, resultaba ironico para Kai.

_Aun que ni siquiera estuviese mirando._

Judy se acerco a Kai y Ray. Los miro evaluadoramente, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. _De reproche. De melancolia. De debilidad. De odio._

Pero todos esos sentimientos cambiaron, cuando en un necesitado abrazo, se unio a Kon y Hiwatari

-You're not guilty…-les susurro a ambos

_No son culpables._

_Nadie lo es._

_Solo aquellos fatigosos luceros. Que aun siguen siendo peligrosos…_

************************

 Hello!

Demoras, demoras…He ando ocupada. La euforia de ke xfin vere los nuevos eppys de VForce, aunke ya me sepa de memoria el trama XD, Los cientos de nuevos spoilers y fotos de G Rev ke he conseguido, la mania por el Yaoi que últimamente he incrementado y creando una pagina de anime…XDD Sorry!!

Bueno. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!


End file.
